1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a decorative device for displaying overlapping colors in either a static predetermined configuration or else in a kinetic, random and constantly changing pattern.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,564,740 relates to a fluid novelty device where immiscible phases of different specific gravities are colored with different colors. However, in each of the embodiments illustrated and claimed there is provided at least one port between adjacent chambers whereby fluid may flow from one chamber to another. There is not described any sheet-like flow of different colored fluids in separate adjacent chambers creating mixing of colors.
In U.S. Pat. No. Re. 23,216 there is described and claimed a toy device comprising a hollow spherical housing wherein transfer of fluids occurs. Similarly there is neither disclosed nor claimed any sheet like flow of fluids in adjacent chambers from one another.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,757 there is illustrated a toy device wherein fluid is transferred from chamber to chamber.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,101,564 there is illustrated a display device which utilizes a stream of moving bubbles within a liquid filled transparent chamber preferably provided with back lighting.